Torments
by ailfain
Summary: Rating will go up. A Jack romance, with an OC in which their relationship is very complicated. Begins before Alliance's destruction.


Torments  
  
Disclaimer: Alias is not mine; nothing is mine except for Aleksandra and her parents. Author's Notes: Don't have much to say at this point except that right now, it's about as light and fluffy as it'll get. Anything that is fluffier later will be immediately followed by more destruction and mayhem (people always forget the mayhem).  
  
* * * Jack walked calmly but quickly into the office of Arvin Sloane. He had been called there because Sloane had wanted to discuss something with him. Jack always hated this, because such conversations with Mr. Sloane were guaranteed to be unpleasant.  
  
As he entered, Sloane stood up from his desk, crossing over to Jack and leading him back out of the office, with a quick murmur of "Walk with me Jack".  
  
They traveled quickly through the main room, entering a series of hallways, and then opening a door leading down stairs. Both men were silent, Jack trying to hide his unease, and miraculously succeeding. Finally, they left the stairs, entering a very dark room, with a door in the opposite wall. Sloane stopped, and turned to Jack, the door that they'd entered through closing behind them.  
  
"Jack," Sloane began. "I wanted to speak with you."  
  
"Was there a reason why we couldn't discuss this in your office", Jack responded.  
  
"Jack", Sloane continued, "you must realize that your recent actions have been most.suspicious."  
  
Jack opened his mouth to interrupt, but Sloane simply talked over him.  
  
"And while you have my complete trust, there are others more powerful in the Alliance who require reassurance."  
  
Behind his bland façade, Jack was now consumed with full-fledged terror. If he had known of this earlier he might have been able to prevent this. But now things could only go one of two ways. Either he would have to "prove himself" in which case some stranger, most likely innocent, would be killed. Or he could refuse whereas he himself, and Sydney, would be killed. Damn. "Of course, I used the entire sphere of my influence to try and dissuade them." Of course you did, you bastard. "But it was no use. I was, however, able to contrive a test that actually serves some purpose. I'm sure it will be a relief to you to hear your task is not to be some useless assassination, but one of importance."  
  
"Most relieved" Jack said, tonelessly.  
  
Sloane made a small smile and then gestured toward the other door. They entered through it, Sloane leading, into a very small, rectangular room with the far wall being entirely made of a one-way mirror. Jack walked toward it, analyzing the sight that met him. Behind him Sloane continued to talk.  
  
"Her name is Aleksandra Karataeva, daughter of Fyodor Karataeva, internationally known arms dealer. Last night the Alliance organized a raid on his home. While Fyodor and his wife, Maira, were killed, we were able to successfully capture their daughter. The purpose of the raid was to discover Karataeva's password to his international accounts. The Alliance is convinced Miss Karataeva also has knowledge of these passwords. Unfortunately, she has been most resistant to our attempts to gain the information through her."  
  
Behind the mirror Jack watched the shallow breaths of the girl. She lay, strapped on her back to a metal table in the middle of an even smaller, barren room. Her face was bruised, her eyes closed; a stream of blood trickled down the side of her face, clashing with her copper hair. She pitifully tried to pull against her restraints into a more comfortable position within her unconsciousness.  
  
"That's where you come in."  
  
"Pardon?" Jack inquired, turning his head to face Sloane.  
  
He paused for a moment to look at Jack, but then just continued as if he had not spoken.  
  
"None of us really have any experience in.gaining information from teenagers."  
  
"Teenagers."  
  
"She's seventeen years old. Anyway, certain experts have analyzed the situation and have decided on the best method for breaking a teenage girl."  
  
There was silence for a few moments as Jack tried to anticipate what would happen next. He failed.  
  
"Jack, we want you to rape her." 


End file.
